


World Of Color

by eddiesgazebos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Color Blindness, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesgazebos/pseuds/eddiesgazebos
Summary: Eddie's world is black and white until he meets the new dorky kid named Richie Tozier.orthe one where Eddie Kaspbrak can't see color until he meets Richie Tozier.





	World Of Color

Eddie sighed heavily as he stared out the window of the bus. He watched as the shaded world passed by, filled with colors of gray, white, and black. He listened as the small remarks were made of how blue the sky was that day or how pretty a field of colorful flowers was out in the distance as they passed. He knew he should have been used to this life but it never did get easier.

He wanted to see the rainbows that would appear just when the sun would shine through the rain. He wanted to see the beautiful field of flowers. But instead, all he could see were the dull shades of no color.

That's right, Eddie was born color blind. 

His mother realized it when Eddie could never learn the concept of what red was when she would hold up a card that was colored just that. He was brought to a specialist and her heart shattered when she learned her son couldn't see color. 

Eddie rolled his eyes at that idea. He couldn't even count how many times his mother had mentioned how heartbroken she was over his eyesight. He's the one who had to live with it. How the hell could she state she was the one in pain over it?

His annoyingly hurtful thoughts came to a close when he realized someone trying to squeeze into the seat beside him. Eddie raised an eyebrow and sat up from his slouched position then moved over to give room. He looked over at the boy that fell into the seat beside him with a huff. Nobody ever sat with him?

"Uh... Hi?" Eddie muttered shyly. A hint of annoyance rode his voice. The other boy looked at him while he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He cracked a grin, showing off his slightly crooked teeth.

"Hey!" the boy responded far too loudly. Eddie almost jumped out of his seat from how loud this boy's voice was. Luckily, the rest of the kids were also flooding the bus with their own voices to really focus on the kid beside him.

"Um... Do I know you?" Eddie asked cautiously.

"Nope! My first day" the boy held his hand out. "The name is Richie but you can call me tonight" he winked. Eddie looked down at Richie's hand then up at his face and awkwardly declined the handshake. Richie shrugged and dropped his hand down into his lap.

"I'm Eddie" he responded. 

"Eddie huh?" Richie asked then a smirk appeared on his face. "Eddie spaghetti!" he announced with a British accent. One that was definitely fake and needed a lot of work on it. Eddie rolled his eyes and turned his attention back out the window. 

"Just Eddie" he mumbled while he stared at the light gray sky. 

"Yeah, no. That's boring" Richie started laughing and Eddie sighed to himself. Why was he stuck with this kid? "So, Spaghetti Boy, wanna be my best friend? It comes with a lot of pros!" Eddie shot a glance over to Richie and let his eyebrow raise. 

"Pros huh?" Eddie couldn't help but let out a slight laugh. "And what's that? Being annoyed to death so I don't have to go to math class?"

"Fuckin' right!" Richie started laughing too which made Eddie laugh even more. The two continued their laughing fits until the bus slowed to a stop in front of the school. They inhaled deeply to catch their breaths then grinned at each other. "So? What do ya say, buddy?" 

"Hm... We'll see" Eddie shrugged and stood up. Richie stood up too and stepped out into the aisle once the rest of the kids were ahead. 

"Oh! Playin' hard to get?" Richie asked as he stepped back to let Eddie get off the bus first. Eddie walked out into the aisle and chuckled with a shake of his head.

"You're ridiculous!" Eddie blurted out. Richie cracked up laughing again. Once both of them were standing on the concrete outside of the bus, Richie turned to Eddie.

"Well, I'll see you later possible best friend!" Richie announced. Richie rested his hand on Eddie's upper arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. His palm rested on Eddie's bare skin. The contact would usually send Eddie overboard with disgust with such a new person but something else happened.

Just as Richie's hand came into contact with Eddie's bare skin, Eddie's sight flashed. The world seemed to fill in like a coloring book. His eyes widened as he looked away from Richie and stared at the new world around him. The grass wasn't gray anymore. The building was bright and bold instead of the dull shade he knew it as. The sky! The sky was bright and insanely beautiful. 

Eddie's world was finally the world everybody explained it as. But it didn't last. As soon as Richie removed his hand from Eddie's arm, the colors faded away and the world was back to boring. 

Eddie looked down at his arm where Richie's hand once was then ahead to watch the boy walk up the front steps and into the building. The tears that gathered in his eyes threatened to break through but he blinked them away. He cleared his throat and forced his feet to carry him into the building.

Eddie went through the whole day trying to remember those colors he saw. He also couldn't get over the confusion that settled in the front of his brain. It clouded every assignment that came his way from his classes. He craved that sight again. He craved those colors to bless his eyes and he knew he needed the day to pass. 

Although he had the craving feeling riding deep in his chest all day long, it only got worse once he was on the bus to go home. His leg bounced while he waited to see the dorky kid with glasses. He stared at every new kid that hopped onto the bus and felt irritated every time it wasn't Richie. But when it finally was Richie, his heart skipped a beat and he could feel his insides trembling.

As soon as Richie plopped down into the seat beside him, Eddie turned toward him and grabbed his hand. Richie's eyebrows raised as he felt his hand being grabbed and held and turned to look at Eddie. He noticed the boy looking around with big excited eyes and didn't have the heart to pull his hand away. Anyway, he kinda liked it.

"Not complaining or anything but I didn't realize we were already at this step, Spaghetti boy" Richie stated but he realized Eddie wasn't even listening. "Um... Eddie, are you okay?"

"Shh!" Eddie hushed. He squeezed Richie's hand and stared out the window. The bus drove away from the school and Eddie stared at the colors that they passed. His heart was racing. Tears were forming in his eyes again. A rush was taking over his body. 

Richie quieted and watched Eddie. He was confused and wanted to comfort the other boy but didn't really know how. He sat there though and stayed quiet as instructed. They spent the whole bus ride that way until Richie's stop came up. Richie carefully tried to pull his hand away but Eddie tightened his hold.

"Ride to my stop" Eddie begged as he looked at Richie. "Please"

"Uh... How would I get home, exactly?" Richie asked while he watched the other kids from his stop get off the bus. 

"It's not far. It's the next stop. Please" Eddie continued to beg. Richie noticed the need in his eyes and slowly nodded his head.

"Okay," Richie agreed. He was more worried than anything though. Was this kid having a breakdown? Was he suicidal and needed someone to be there to save him? What the hell was going on?

Eddie's stop came up and he hesitantly let go of Richie's hand to grab his bag. Richie stood up and Eddie rushed to get off the bus. He jumped off the last step and backed away from the road. He watched as Richie followed him and felt his legs tremble with energy.

"Hurry up!" Eddie called out. Richie groaned and walked a bit faster to follow Eddie away from the bus stop.

"What is going on?" Richie asked. Eddie ignored him and waited until they walked far enough away from the other kids to grab Richie's hand. Richie quickly pulled away and held up his hands. "No! Not until you tell me what is going on!" 

"What are you talking about?" Eddie asked. He looked Richie over and stared at the shades that clouded his world.

"You wouldn't even shake my hand this morning and now you're holding my hand? And you wanted me to get off at your stop? Are we dating? Again, not complaining but damn I wasn't prepared!"

"Uh... No... We're just two boys holding hands" Eddie rolled his eyes and kicked at the ground with the toe of his shoe. "Please just let me hold your hand"

"You can once you explain" Richie crossed his arms over his chest. Eddie sighed heavily.

"You'll think I'm insane. I think I'm insane" 

"We can be insane together. Start talking Spaghetti Boy"

"Fine... Alright, I was born colorblind. But when you touched my arm earlier this morning, I could see color. And when I held your hand on the bus, I could see color again!" Eddie announced nervously. His heart skipped a beat while his anxiety squeezed at his brain. 

Richie's eyebrows lowered for a second before he looked around at the colors that were so normal for him. He looked at Eddie again and bit his bottom lip.

"Really?" he asked. Eddie quickly nodded and held out his hand. Richie slowly smiled and grabbed Eddie's hand. Their fingers intertwined and Eddie instantly started to look around again. A smile grew over his face and it was filled with more excitement than Richie had ever seen. 

"That's green, right?" Eddie asked. His index finger pointed out toward the grass under their feet. Richie chuckled and nodded his head.

"Right. And the sky is blue" he stated. Eddie looked up at the sky and finally let a tear run down his cheek. 

"Blue" he whispered to himself. He then looked at Richie and stared into his eyes. "What color are your eyes?" He asked. 

"Just ugly dark brown" Richie stated. Eddie quickly shook his head and offered a small smile.

"They're beautiful" he stated confidently. Richie felt his cheeks start to burn and cleared his throat. He looked down but it was too late. "Why are your cheeks changing color? What color is that?!" He asked excitedly. Richie sighed heavily, embarrassed. 

"Pink. They do that sometimes. Everybody's cheeks do" Richie mumbled.

"Wait - you're blushing!" Eddie announced with a cocky smirk. Richie rolled his eyes.

"I'll pull away!" he threatened. Eddie's eyes widened and he held Richie's hand tighter. Richie started laughing at that which forced laughter to erupt from Eddie's belly. They laughed together for a few minutes before Eddie pulled Richie toward his own home.

They spent the afternoon and evening talking about colors. Eddie spent a lot of time in front of the mirror and in his closet to inspect what he looked like every day. Richie couldn't help but stare at Eddie the whole time with a huge smile on his face.

They would definitely be spending a lot of time together. Hand in hand. Richie definitely was not complaining.


End file.
